Never Enough
by Losing Babs
Summary: A/U. Bellamione. When tragedy strikes close to home, it leaves Auror Black only one option. To ask for help from the one person she has sent to jail numerous times. Hermione Granger. To save a life they will have to endure the darkest magic and perhaps lose a soul along the way. Read blurb inside for more summary. Monsters. Violence. Warning in general for upcoming chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/n:** This story is A/U. I will explain the timeline and why things are slightly jumbled in time. All you need to know is, Hermione was born earlier and went to school around same time as Andromeda and Narcissa. Voldemort never happened, and at the moment there is political unrest. More information will be given as the story goes on.

 ** _Prologue_**

Fingers twitching over the hardback of the book, sweat trickles down the base of her neck. If her father catches her tonight in his study, she will not see daylight for the rest of the school holiday. The clouds cover the half moon, stealing her only source of light, she pauses at the sound of someone outside the door. Is father home early? Is mother looking for her?

The shadow passes cradling the book to her chest she breathes a sigh of relief, resting on the large chair she waits patiently. Her mind wandering, stretching further, wondering if he will be waiting for her in the garden.

" _I want you to get something for me. A gift I bestowed upon your father, I want it back. A book, fetch it for me and I will do as you ask."_

Clutching the book, she glances at the ragged appearances all this trouble for such an old book. She had peeked how could she not? The pages were empty, still, she could feel it, a darkness tugging at her mind. Seeping through her fingers, such darkness she could not comprehend what she holds in her hands.

A deal struck with anger, hatred blinding her reasonable thought. The mist that swirled around his feet as he swept along the gardens never seen by anyone but her. Hatred makes her foolish, a promise to get back at her sister for running away, for leaving them. If only she looked she may have seen the mist for what it was a; murky shadow an unnatural darkness.

A demon stalks the gardens.

Hiding the book she slips through the door, scurrying towards her room where she can wait safely for midnight. She only has an hour, an hour before he appears. Then everything will be right again, her sister will know how it feels, feels to be abandoned. To have a scorching hot knife stab her through the heart, a knife of betrayal.

"Oomf."

She collides with a solid form, skittish in her theft she jumps away, prepared to run. Prepared with several lies, afraid to see her fathers grey eyes. Afraid of the curse she would receive for stealing.

"Cissy! Merlin's beard! Don't scare me like that." The other woman grumbles patting her heart.

"Bella," So much relief at seeing her oldest sister, reassurance.

"The one and only," Bella grins, her dark eyes slipping over Cissy form. "What you up to?"

"Nothing, heading to my room."

"Hmm," Bella drawls. "Is that why I couldn't find you anywhere. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Cissy snaps brushing the hair out of her eyes. "What you doing here?"

A single brow rises at the brusque tone, a small shiver forcing its way down Cissy's spine but she ignores it. Father and Bella are eerily similar except she knows, Bella would never hurt her. Bella is everything, Bella is the first ever Black to become an Auror. A _disgrace_ , her father would hiss under his breath, but never in front of Bella. He learnt long ago, in Bella's fourth year at Hogwarts she could beat him a duel. Her mother is proud though, her back always taller at the mention of Bellatrix being an Auror. Her tone always softer, Cissy envied Bella.

"Visiting my loving family." Ever the sarcastic reply.

Leaning against the wall, Bella folds her arms eyes swiftly darting down the hallway Cissy had emerged from. Bella no fool, Cissy can see her piecing the evidence together.

"I thought you worked nights," Cissy asks trying to steer the conversation away.

"I am, I came looking for you. Was wondering if you wanted to stay at mine this weekend, I finally got the spare room sorted. We could you know… go out for food… maybe I could take you to see that show."

Cissy beams, Bella hasn't invited her to her flat since buying it months ago. She had always wondered why? Although her mother had explained vaguely, that Bella is most likely embarrassed. Living in a small flat after living in the Black mansion. It would be pale in comparison, but it was Bella's earned solely by Bella. Not inherited. Bella never touching her inheritance, her mother would not see her name burned from the tapestry, her sisters yes, but not Bella. She had done nothing wrong, despite fathers arguing she remained proud on the tapestry. Stuttering over her words, Bella looks down, shrugging, she pushes from the wall.

"Or not you'll probably busy, so don't worry…"

"No, I want to." Cissy interrupts. "Can we go shopping?"

"Sure." Bella smiles.

"You won't be called in?"

"No, I booked it as a holiday."

"Even with the protesting at the moment."

"I promise you, I'll be off. Even if the protestors burn the Ministry down I will spend the weekend with you."

Grinning, Cissy hugs Bella, she has missed her sister. Understood her dedication to the Auror department, has seen the papers full of riots. The lower classes uprising over pay and their rights, her mother never lets her leave the house without an escort. Her sister though, she stands proudly in front of the rioters, never scared. Returned bloodied and bruised but never scared.

"Have you spoke to her?" Bella asks quietly, Cissy stiffening in the embrace.

Pushing away, Cissy straightens her robes, missing the sad look that crosses her sisters face. A mask sliding into place, she will not hear the word of that bitch.

"She misses you."

"She left us." Cissy spits, hatred spilling through her façade.

"Cissy."

"NO! She left Bella, for a mudblood. I won't speak to her. Have you?"

"Yes."

"I hope she's satisfied," Cissy grumbles. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

"Cissy," Bella sighs.

"What?"

"Just, I'm here okay if you ever need me, I'm here. I need to go to work but I'll pick you up Friday, yeah?"

"Yeah, I know Bella."

Nodding, Bella turns heading towards the exit, pausing in her stride she glances at Cissy.

"I would hide the book before father sees it. You know how he feels about his study."

Flushing, Cissy retreats to her room, Bella's cackle chasing her heels. She smiles into her pillow, looking forward to the weekend. _What would Bella think if she knew the deal you made?_ It doesn't matter, maybe she will just give him the book and call it quits. Checking the time, she reaches for her travelling cloak, time to make a deal.

 _ **PREVIEW**_ :

"I'm not sure how I can help you, my dear," The tea pot lifts gently, the reassuring sound of tea not settling the jittery nerves.

"Please, your my last chance. They sent me to you because they thought you could help. You are master of charms are you not?"

"I am a Master of Charms to some degree. One sugar or two?"

"None."

"Milk?

"A drop." She growls rubbing her forehead.

"Master of charms, I create enchanted items my dear but master of charms is held by my protegee." A door rattles in the back room. "Ah, that will be them."

"I brought some eggs!" A voice shouts from the back.

Rising to her feet, Bella paces the floor, dark shadows under her eyes. Three days she has been searching for this 'master' of charms a rumoured individual. Sent by her boss, sent in search of this legend. To find a bookshop and an ageing wizard. She was running out of time, her sister could… She cannot finish the thought, the very idea of Cissy dying bringing unshed tears to her eyes.

"My dear could you come out here, I have a customer." Mr Elderson shouts, spinning his spoon gently around his tea cup.

Pacing Bella waits patiently, expecting a frail witch to emerge, or annoying apprentice. The beads push aside, a cloak swishes through the air landing on the coat stand. They stop dead in their tracks eyes wide like saucers, returning Bella's shocked look.

"Ah Miss Black this is my protégé, Miss…"

"Granger." Black bites out. "We've met."

"Excellent. Hermione, dear Miss Black is here seeking help."

A snort escapes Granger's lips, a newspaper placed on to the side, arms crossed in defence she leans against the desk.

"This must be good." Hermione huffs, anger filling brown eyes.

Bella knows exactly where the witches mind has gone to, they have met when Bella arrested her. Dragging her off the street after a protest, threw her into a cell. They have clashed several times during the riots and once when Granger was part of the team that broke into Gringotts to rescue the dragon. Recently as well since the death of Granger's friend, who died during the riots, the blame going to Aurors for using an unforgivable. The ministry favoured on the side of the Aurors the decision not going down well with the public.

"It's regarding her sister." Elderson continues obviously of the tension.

"Which one?" Granger asks.

"Does it matter?" Bella hisses.

"Suppose not. So what is it?"

"No point, this is a waste of time," Bella grumbles reaching for her cloak. "I won't get help here."

"Now hold your gremlins, Hermione here may have an answer. Miss Black sister is very ill." Elderson intervenes.

"Ill?" Granger repeats.

"Very ill she was hoping for some assistance."

"Ill with what?"

"She's dying." Bellatrix snaps, a hand clutching the desk. "Someone or something has stolen my baby sisters soul! And no! It's not a Dementor. Whatever it was, it got through the Black estate charms and ripped her soul from her body, the healers… we are keeping her body alive while that thing stalks the lands. So please, I need to know what it is. I need to know how to save her, if I don't she will die before her sixteenth birthday."

**Worth continuing? Please R&R.


	2. The Bogeyman

**A/n:** This story is A/U. I will explain the timeline and why things are slightly jumbled in time. All you need to know is, Hermione was born earlier and went to school around same time as Andromeda and Narcissa. Voldemort never happened, and at the moment there is political unrest. More information will be given as the story goes on.

A/U, Alastor is Head of the Auror department, Bellatrix and Rodulphus Lestrange are one of the best Aurors. More from Rod later. There's not much information on Aurors as in what grade they are, so I'm assuming they will have different Aurors for different ranks. Bellatrix is an investigating Auror (Detective) along with some others but more information later.

Monsters. Violence. Substance use, Sexual interactions. Warning in general for upcoming chapters. Mature Audiences only, please always check for warning alerts, this story will deal with sensitive issues.

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter and no money has been made from this.

* * *

 _ **The Bogeyman**_

Without thought the quill dances over the scroll, filling in the missing pieces of information. It moves with easy dotting the I's and crossing the T's, a scribble for a signature. Another report finished, to be archived and forgotten about. A case closed, the family given some answers. The thought fails to bring any glee to the witch scowling at the paper.

A thumping headache, almost blinding her vision, she rubs her eyes focussing on the neat writing. The noise in the office unbearable, her teeth grind as she stares at the picture on the desk. Her sister. Narcissa found four days ago, lying in the garden.

" _She has no soul." The Mediwitch the bearer of bad news._

 _An ungodly cry of pain from their mother as she collapsed near the bed. Clutching the limp, cold hand of her youngest daughter. Their fathers mask shattering in shock, he organises a search, to find the creature responsible. Bella arrived too late, her sisters' soul vacant her father a drunken mess and her mother crying uncontrollably._

Her throat catches, she blinks rapidly distraught at the idea of crying. She hasn't slept for three days, searching for the cause of the attack. She couldn't find anything, no sign of any creature, not even a Dementor.

"The kids got it coming." Marcus laughs passing Bella's desk.

"Stealing from a pureblood he's got bigger balls than you." Rod chuckles.

Sighing, Bella clicks her neck wanting nothing but peace, to think. There must be an answer, someone must know something.

"The little bitch will be squealing when the big bad dementor comes. I heard losing the soul is the most painful thing you can experience." Marcus grins flashing his yellow teeth.

"What?" Bella hisses, rising to her feet.

"I uh… I didn't mean anything by it, Detective." Marcus stammers backing into a desk.

"You think this job is funny?" Bella demands as she grabs the pathetic Auror by his cloak. "You catch a kid stealing so that makes you some fucking saint?"

"Calm your tits Bella," Rod orders. "The kid is just having a laugh."

"Fuck you, Rod, if you two actually did anything useful, you would be out there stopping the fucking riots. Not in here like some fuck whits."

"Ma'am I didn't mean to upset you," Marcus whispers.

"Shut up lad, you're gonna make it worse," Rod instructs.

"I um, mean with ya sister and all…"

"Fuck."

A curse strikes the young auror he cries in alarm as Bella's hand curls around his throat. Eyes blazing with barely restrained fury.

"That kid could have trouble financially, he could be trying to precure money for his family or he could be just scum. It isn't our job to judge you piece of filth," Bella's hand curls tighter.

An arm wraps around her shoulders, pulling her away, Dawlish face appearing in front of her. Rod jumping in between Bella and the young Auror.

"Steady Bella," Dawlish warns. "Let's not do anything stupid."

"She tried to fucking kill me!" Marcus shouts his voice hoarse.

"if I were to try and kill you, you would be dead you idiot," Bella growls in response shoving Marcus away.

"OI!" A voice breaks the retort coming from Marcus. "Aurors don't fight amongst themselves!"

Mad Eye Mooney storms into view, his eyes scanning the furious face of Bellatrix Black and the pale face of their latest recruit Auror Marcus Cunningham.

"And my Aurors wouldn't be caught dead doing something so stupid!" He snaps. "Lestrange take the newbie, get his beak wet with some real work. Those protestors are too happy."

"Sir," Rod nods, grabbing Marcus by the robes leading him to the exit.

"Black. A word." Moody orders nodding to his office.

Grumbling, Bella organises her own cloak before following the wizard to his office. Shutting the door behind her, she glares at the wizard. Anger cursing through her veins, her sister's attacker still out their and no one is doing anything. She's not doing anything.

"Sit," Moody orders.

"I'll stand."

"It wasn't a request. Sit down, Black." Moody instructs.

Dropping into the nearest chair, Bella tries her best to hold back the obvious fury. To contain the part of her that wants to rip the country apart looking for whoever is responsible.

"When did you last sleep Black, you look like shit," Moody asks sitting on the other side of the table. "No, don't answer that, I don't want to know. What Marcus said was out of order, but you can't go beating on the new recruits. What happened to your sister…"

"Stop!" Bella barks. "I don't want to hear this, bullshit, give me a reprimand and send me on my way, I got stuff to do Moody."

"Bella you are one of my best, hell practically the best Auror I have. I know you want answers, I understand, which is why I've been doing some asking."

Bella stiffens, sitting up, she hadn't expected this, had only expected a slap on the back of the hand. To be told to reign herself in, play as part of a team.

"Here take this," He hands her a scrunched-up scroll, names dotted down. "It's the best I could do, I pulled all my contacts in. I want to catch whatever attacked your sister, so I'm giving you free reign, don't screw it up. Some wouldn't talk, something is out there and it has some terrified. I recommend keeping your gob shut and pretend to be looking for a cure, not the culprit."

"Alastor," Bella whispers staring at the hastily scribbled names.

"Let's not get soppy now Black, I want to put this thing down or behind bars," Moody replies stiffly.

A swift nod she pockets the scroll, pausing at the last name. _Master of charms._ She has never heard of the person.

"Master of charms? I've never heard of them."

"I recommend seeing them should the rest become a useless endeavour. They are difficult to find, exceptional at charms but prefers to stay out the lime light. They are also extremely knowledgeable in all legends and myths."

The chair squeaks as Bella reclines summing up her boss, a frown crossing her features. He's lying to her, he knows who this person is and is refusing to speak of them. Moody meets her gaze unflinching, she holds the stare. She breaks first rising to her feet, glancing at the sun, her shift finished hours ago, she should get out there make a start.

"If you need help let me know Black, don't go doing anything foolish. Not a word to anyone Black, as far as anyone knows your grieving and searching for a cure."

"I can be discreet."

Moody snorts at the very idea waving her out the office, ignoring the smirk lacing her face, the fire reignited.

"BLACK! GET out of my office! YOU are on BEAT DUTY!" Moody yells after.

She slams the door shut behind her it rattles with such force it bounces back open and cracks the glass. Dawlish flinches, stepping aside he lets her collect the objects on her desk before she vanishes in a swirl of smoke.

 _ **The Bogeyman**_

Cold air seeps in through the cracks in the window, he rises from his mattress, boxers hanging loosely from his small waist. The blonde remains sleeping, a snore rising from the blankets, he collects the beer from the table. Swigging the cold beer, he itches his shoulder glancing out towards the black sky.

"Mundungus."

He startles almost dropping his beer, clutching his chest he turns to the witch standing in the doorway. Lowering the bottle, he covers his boxers, flushing bright red. The witch merely rolls her eyes, arms crossed lingering in the shadows.

"Black." Mundungus hisses, hurrying to the windows he pulls the loose cloth down, covering the windows.

"Please," Black groans, taking a drink from one of his spare beers. "No one knows I'm here, wouldn't want to ruin my reputation."

"Still, if they knew, I'd lose all respect. They'd think I'm a rat."

"You are a rat."

"Hey, now my talents are indispensable. You lot wouldn't know what's happening if it weren't for me." Mundungus sniffs, pulling his cloak on.

"Keep telling yourself that."

Shrugging, he swigs his beer once more, the chill setting in. He has no information for the aurors, Black hasn't visited in many months, not since the underground went quiet, not since the death.

"What can I help you with Black, I ain't done nothin' wrong. Been clean you know."

"I need some intel."

A chuckle escapes his chapped lips, the beer dribbling down his chin, he shakes his head. Slapping his knee, Black must have a screw loose. Reaching down, he pulls a smoke from his cloak, lighting it he releases a long drag, the grin still growing.

"Must be desperate," Mugdungus smirks, he can already smell the money, he has got a good deal coming.

Black smirks stepping from the darkness, she takes the box opposite him the old attic creaking at her steps. His seen that look before, knows that she's up to something that maybe everything isn't as he predicted.

"They've been quiet lately, you know. Only the ones running things are giving orders and they're last minute. It's gonna cost ya, you know, something good. Get out of jail free card, ya know to turn a blind eye once in a while."

"Oh please," Black chuckles humourlessly. "Shall I ignore the crates of illegal artefacts?"

"They ain't illegal, all the best stuff they are, straight from me, distributor."

"I'm sure you even have the papers to prove it," Black replies dryly. "Maybe I should also ignore the prostitute in your bed, or the fact your paying for sex? Should I continue?"

He shuffles nervously looking to the sleeping witch on his bed, fidgeting, awkwardly. Glancing at the crates, the one opened near the door, Black has already snooped while he was sleeping. Reaching into her cloak, Black pulls out a little pouch, he hears the coins jingle, he perks.

"Give me what I want, and the nights on me." Black orders.

Watching hungrily as the pouch drops on to the table, he can imagine the gold pieces, his mouth salivating at the very idea. Patting his cigarette, he watches the ash drop into the waiting bowl the wind making him shiver.

"As I said Black, not much been goin' on."

"There's been an attack, I'm looking for information."

"What kind of attack?"

"A child's soul was taken, by something unknown, not a Dementor."

The effect is immediate, the cigarette stumbles from his fingers, dropping into the bowl. Wiping his mouth, he places the beer down, dusting his cloak.

"Can't help, sorry Black you're on your own."

Rising to his feet he freezes, the wand pointed straight at his face. Black moving like the serpent she is, slithers closer until the curved wand touches his throat. His been on the receiving end of Black's threats, an angry Black is terrifying. A calm, calculated Black is the calm before the storm, he stumbles back on to the crate.

"I've spent the last thirteen days searching, I haven't slept and eaten in the last four. Do you honestly think lying to me is going to be the best course of action?"

"Steady," He whispers raising his hands, swallowing sharply, his never seen Black so desperate.

The wand lowers, the threat never leaving Black eyes, a darkness swirling out of control. To his relief, she steps back glancing at the sleeping woman collecting herself.

"Talk." She orders bluntly.

"Nah, Black this is gonna cost extra, this ain't no resistance, this is the real shit. This is my life in danger, ya hear, there ain't no comin' back from this." Mundungus whispers glancing to the window.

"Nothing is going to happen to you."

"Look, Black, I like ya, your one of the good ones, I just don't think ya know what you're gettin' into."

"Try me."

"I'm guessin this is due to ya sister? Whoa now, no need to get angry!"

"How do you know?"

"Your father put a hit out, wants this creature caught and gutted. Don't make a genius to put two and two together. He claims it's a friend but since you're here askin'. Well, it ain't none of my business."

"Hurry Mundungus, I'm getting bored."

The threat lingers, like the chill in the air, he nods quickly, gathering his drink for courage. Merlin helps him if word gets out, he knows he may very well join Black sister in becoming a vegetable.

"What your searching for, it ain't no good. Now I'm just doing my civil duty, so don't be hitting on me. It's a ghost story, something we tell the kids. Except it ain't no ghost story. Since your 'ere, it means your off the clock. Because the Ministry don't wanna know. They don't want to tempt it, don't want the wrath. They're scared, it's easier to bury your heads than to confront it."

"Confront what?"

"The soul sucker."

"Soul Sucker?"

"I just made that up, sounds a bit stupid now. Look it doesn't have a name alright! They find the bodies, people missing their souls, a prostitute, a penniless man. The poor, it doesn't matter because who's gonna say something? We ain't got the money, the influence to gain attention. So, what if a witch loses her soul, it's just a dementor, she deserved it. Happens don't it, Dementors stray from the prisons, except it don't. They don't go that far south, but Ministry don't want to cause a scene, they take the bodies, and no more is said."

"This is a wives' tale." Black sighs, rising to her feet.

"You wanted answers, let me guess, everyone you spoke to has nothin' to say. Or they tell you it's a Dementor."

"If people were losing their souls, the Auror department would know."

A laugh, harsh and low leaves his chapped lips, he spits the saliva on to the floor. Black is too trusting in the Auror department, too trusting in the Ministry. He shakes his head, of course, she is, she is of noble blood, the ministry would never upset the Black family.

"Then why is no one investigating your sisters attack?"

The question stops her, it unnerves him to see such a strong witch, almost; broken. But he is no fool, it just means Black is far more dangerous, an unhinged look breaking through her façade. He envies no creature responsible, they will see the full wrath of this witch.

"Look, this is the first of it's kind. It's never gone after someone of such wealth and power."

"It's getting braver."

"I don't know, I just know it exists, it's why we don't venture out when the mist is low, you can feel it in the air. A darkness unlike any felt before, a creature is stalking the night and no one knows a thing."

"Do you know where I can find it?"

"Ha, no sorry Black, it finds its victims, not the other way around."

"How long ago was the last attack?"

"Last month."

"How often."

"Used to be rare, every six months, but recently it's attacking more and more. Don't know maybe it's cold. It's been around for ages though, my father warned me about it, told me not to stray out of Hogwarts, says a creature lurks near the grounds. Obviously, it's moved to the towns, more souls around."

"Thanks, Fletch." Black nods, throwing the coins into his sweaty hands. "Pleasure as always."

"Ain't nothin' Black, always at service."

She heads to the door as he swigs the last of his beer, there is enough money to keep Cindy for another night. He plans on having a long weekend, but first, he needs to get the boys in and move these boxes. He cannot risk Black coming back with reinforcements.

"Just one thing," Black says pausing mid step.

Oh no, is she going to take his artefacts, he will lose his investment. Only just managed to get back on his feet, the resistance slow in shipping his items. Not that they know, of course, they think he is helping ship propaganda which he is, just with a few extra crates.

"Have you heard off someone called 'Master of Charms'?"

"They're a legend."

"So, you have?"

"Nah, Black, a whisper amongst people no one knows who it is. Master of charms ain't they, you might have met them, but wham you forget. I hear they mingle a lot, they know the resistance, they know the Ministry and have friends with Professors. Who told you about them?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Well if anyone knows of this creature it'll be them."

"Why?"

"'Master of charms, seeker of Legends and collector of truths.' That's the official motto. They're up there with Newt Scamanda except he writes books and saves exotic creatures. The Master hunts monsters. I mean real monsters, Slendermen, Gwarks, I have a book if you want it."

"Yes."

Mooching around his room, he wonders if Cindy is actually sleeping or if Black knocked her out before he woke up. Digging through his pile of notes and books, his hand finds the maroon coloured book. Black is waiting in the doorway, he doesn't miss the way Black eyes drift across the naked form on the bed. Interesting, he did always wonder which way Black swung, just assumed she was going out with Lestrange, that's what the gossip columns say. Shame if she does swing the other way, would be a loss to the male population, someone as fine as Black.

The hand clutches the book from his grip, flicking through the pages, the sketches of creatures born from nightmares. He only stole the book because it was worth money on the black market except he couldn't come to part from it.

"There's no name," Black says breaking his concentration. "There's no publisher, no publish date nothing. Just…"

"Just the motto." He finishes with a shrug. "Told ya, it's all charms and shit."

"These creatures…" She drifts off.

"The creature that attacked your sister isn't in it. I've gone through the whole thing still gives me nightmares."

"Here."

"Keep it."

"Fletch I'm not one for sentiments or stolen goods, I'm sure your better off with this than me."

"I don't want it."

The words leave his mouth, money is forgotten he feels a weight lift of his shoulders. Remembers the book sitting there in the auction, remembers the way no one came looking for it or the fact not a single person raised the word of the theft. _I don't need it any more, I've done my job._

"It's not mine anymore, I don't need it."

"I'm not paying you for it."

"It needs to go home."

"Right, and where is that?" Black scoffs.

"Don't know, but if you want to meet them, then you've got to be serious. And if your serious then and only then will you find it."

"Your freaking me out, Mundungus."

"Master of Charms, Black." He shrugs. "Now if we're done, I've got a long night ahead of me."

She nods, he grins turning to the sleeping witch on his bed.

"I'll let myself out."

"You do that."

"Just one thing,"

"Hurry up."

"Obliviate."

He stumbles grasping the near by cabinet to steady himself, his head a fog. He groans, rubbing the base of his neck drink in his left hand. Looking around he finds the room empty other than the witch in his bed and money sitting on the side. His eyes light up weighing the money in his hand. Enough to keep him entertained, he grins, luck must be on his side.

 _ **The Bogeyman**_

The floo deposits her in a shop, her cloak billowing around her, not a single person glancing her way. Stepping aside, she eyes the chocolate, no she'll buy some when she leaves. Stepping outside the cold gust of wind hits her, a reminder that she is no step closer to finding answers.

Mundungus gave her a headache, she wonders if he had a good weekend. She went back to her empty flat, staring at the picture of her sister and drank the night away. The next day she flicked through the book Mundungus gave her, the urge to floo somewhere overpowering.

Brushing the crumbs from her cloak, she stares around the small muggle village, what possessed her to come here she has no idea. Wandering along the street, she smiles as a family wanders by, the dad carrying the daughter on his shoulders. Envy creeps along her spine, would she like a family? Could she imagine herself settling down? Having children, loving another? Her mother would throw a party, but she cannot imagine herself as a mother.

Admiring the fountain, she fishes into her pocket drawing a coin she flicks it into the water. A wish, a wish it wouldn't take a genius to guess. _Is this what I've come to? Wishing into filthy water, following a stupid muggle custom._

Angrily she turns away, pushing through the muggle crowd gathered around a performer, she heads to the back streets. Recognising wizarding shops, she feels relief fill her lungs, away from the muggles, she can relax.

Her feet pause, standing outside a small bookshop on the edge of the wizarding community boarding onto the muggle. She stares at the crude little sign promising the public that the shop is open. Frowning she turns back to the shops a couple hundred yards away, wondering what has brought her to this shop.

Surprised she finds the book given to her by Fletcher waiting in her hand, her other hand on the door knob. A sense of calmness washing over her, the urge to enter almost unbearable.

" _It needs to go home."_

Pushing the door open, the little bell rings pleasantly above her head, she steps from the cold into the warm shop. Books everywhere, absently she thinks Andy would love it here, her sister… No, not now.

The door shuts behind her, pictures decorating the walls, the sound of rattling in the back.

"One minute!" A voice calls.

Beads push aside, an old gentleman shuffles into the room, coming to stand behind the old counter, he smiles pleasantly. Pulling his glasses on, he places his hands on the counter. She can imagine he has owned the shop for decades spots a picture of him, a younger version of him smiling into the camera a pretty woman hanging on to his arm. His suit old, his waist coat stained but she cannot help but smile.

"Hello," He greets brushing the counter down. "How can I help?"

"I'm sorry," Bella mumbles, not in the habit of apologising it feels foreign to her tongue. "I think I have the wrong place."

"Nonsense," He smiles. "Everyone comes here for a reason."

"Honestly, I was just wandering by. I don't want to take up your time."

"Child, you have something of mine."

She freezes following his sharp blue eyes towards the book in her hands. Slowly she lifts the book, handing it to his outstretched hand a look of pity passing fleetingly across his face.

"My, my I have not seen this in many years. I suppose you found your way home, didn't you dear? And you brought this lost soul to us. Always were ever so helpful."

"Are you them?"

"Whom?"

"Master of Charms? Have I found you."

"My name is Mr Anthony Elderson. But we found you, the book found you and brought you here. To us."

"Please, I've been searching for weeks my sister is very ill," Bella insists watching as a pot of tea appears on the counter with two cups.

"I'm not sure how I can help you, my dear," The tea pot lifts gently, the reassuring sound of tea not settling the jittery nerves.

"Please, you're my last chance. They sent me to you because they thought you could help. You are master of charms are you not?"

"I am a Master of Charms to some degree. One sugar or two?"

"None."

"Milk?

"A drop." She growls rubbing her forehead.

"Master of charms, I create enchanted items my dear but master of charms is held by my protegee." A door rattles in the back room. "Ah, that will be them."

"I brought some eggs!" A voice shouts from the back.

Rising to her feet, Bella paces the floor, dark shadows under her eyes. She was running out of time, her sister could… She cannot finish the thought, the very idea of Cissy dying brining unshed tears to her eyes.

"My dear could you come out here, I have a customer." Mr Elderson shouts, spinning his spoon gently around his tea cup.

Pacing Bella waits patiently, expecting a frail witch to emerge, or an annoying apprentice. The beads push aside, a cloak swishes through the air landing on the coat stand. They stop dead in their tracks eyes wide like saucers, returning Bella's shocked look.

"Ah Miss Black this is my protégé, Miss…"

"Granger." Black bites out. "We've met."

"Excellent. Hermione, dear Miss Black is here seeking help."

A snort escapes Granger's lips, a newspaper placed on to the side, arms crossed in defence she leans against the counter.

"This must be good." Hermione huffs, anger filling brown eyes.

Bella knows exactly where the witches mind has gone to, they have met when Bella arrested her. Dragging her off the street after a protest, threw her into a cell. They have clashed several times during the riots and once when Granger was part of the team that broke into Gringotts to rescue the dragon. Recently as well since the death of Granger's friend, who died during the riots, the blame going to Aurors for using an unforgivable. The ministry favoured on the side of the Aurors the decision not going down well with the public.

"It's regarding her sister." Elderson continues obviously of the tension.

"Which one?" Granger asks.

"Does it matter?" Bella hisses.

"Suppose not. So, what is it?"

"No point this is a waste of time," Bella grumbles reaching for her cloak. "I won't get help here."

"Now hold your gremlins, Hermione here may have an answer. Miss Black sister is very ill." Elderson intervenes.

"Ill?" Granger repeats.

"Very ill she was hoping for some assistance."

"Ill with what?"

"She's dying." Bellatrix snaps, a hand clutching the desk. "Someone or something has stolen my baby sisters soul! And no! It's not a Dementor. Whatever it was, it got through the Black estate charms and ripped her soul from her body, the healers… we are keeping her body alive while that thing stalks the lands. So please, I need to know what it is. I need to know how to save her, if I don't she will die before her sixteenth birthday."

 _Bogeyman_

 _Preview:_

" _Stop!" Bella shouts, cursing under her breath._

 _Her feet struggle to grip on the ice, but she refuses to lose focus on the witch running away. She feels it too late, the ice cracking beneath her feet, not enough time to react. Crack._

 _The ice gives way, she lurches forward her chest smacking into the solid ice her wand thrown from her fingers. Can feel the cold water claw at her legs, dragging her downwards. The shout of warning not fast enough she slips into the darkness, water rushing into her open mouth._

 _Cold turning her numb with fear, falling into the impossible dark depths of the river, the ice disappearing, her hands uselessly clawing at the dark. Her lungs burn, her head aches, her throat chokes. Bubbles leave her mouth. She is going to die._

 **Please R &R.**


	3. Seeker of Truths

**A/n:** This story is A/U. I will explain the timeline and why things are slightly jumbled in time. All you need to know is, Hermione was born earlier and went to school around same time as Andromeda and Narcissa. Voldemort never happened, and at the moment there is political unrest. More information will be given as the story goes on.

A/U, Alastor is Head of the Auror department, Bellatrix and Rodulphus Lestrange are one of the best Aurors. More from Rod later. There's not much information on Aurors as in what grade they are, so I'm assuming they will have different Aurors for different ranks. Bellatrix is an investigating Auror (Detective) along with some others but more information later.

Monsters. Violence. Substance use, Sexual interactions. Supernatural. Warning in general for upcoming chapters. Mature Audiences only, please always check for warning alerts, this story will deal with sensitive issues.

Inspiration for this story comes from the Greatest Showman sound track and the movie which led to this weird tale.

Thank you to everyone reviewing and following, your support is everything.

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter and no money has been made from this.

* * *

 _ **Seeker of Truths**_

" _Now hold your gremlins, Hermione here may have an answer. Miss Black sister is very ill." Elderson intervenes._

" _Ill?" Granger repeats._

" _Very ill she was hoping for some assistance."_

" _Ill with what?"_

" _She's dying." Bellatrix snaps, a hand clutching the desk. "Someone or something has stolen my baby sisters soul! And no! It's not a Dementor. Whatever it was, it got through the Black estate charms and ripped her soul from her body, the healers… we are keeping her body alive while that thing stalks the lands. So please, I need to know what it is. I need to know how to save her, if I don't she will die before her sixteenth birthday."_

The floor creaks under their footsteps, Bella follows the quiet witch to the back of the house, Mr Elderson left to work. Wood work, creating little statues to decorate the windows, Bella has never seen anything quite like them. Her hand grips her wand hidden by her cloak, she feels this may be a trap, any second Granger could turn on her. This could all be a ruse to get her attention, to let her guard down, she wouldn't put it past the resistance to use such techniques.

A sigh escapes Granger, the young witch glancing once towards Bella. Shoulders tense, Granger pulls her wand out, placing her hand against the wall. A bead of sweat drips down Bella's neck, her fingers clenching around her wand. She knows she can beat Granger in a duel, they've crossed paths many times. None the less, she never leaves a duel without a reminder of their fight, recently she gained a cut along the thigh.

Muttering under her breath, Granger casts a spell against the solid brick work, her left hand moving in a strange dance. Almost as though moving the charm in place with raw magic, the wand glowing faintly. A rumbling shakes the house, Bella steps back, wary. Watching as the wall becomes translucent before turning into an open doorway.

Steps lead downwards into the unknown, old wooden steps leading into darkness. She has read enough books to know not to follow Granger into the basement.

"Look, I'm not happy about this, I don't want you here. This is my home…" Granger pauses placing her wand away, she looks towards the ageing wizard in the other room. "He has no part in my other life."

"You mean breaking the law?" Bella answers with a scoff.

"Fighting for a better life. Call it what you will, but if you pull your wand out here, it will be the last thing you do, do you understand?"

"You've never beat me in a duel."

"We're not on neutral territory, this is my home, my design. You had my book, so it must be bad. I'm going to forget for the moment, we are on opposite sides. If the book led you here, then I will help."

"Why?" Bella asks suspiciously.

"It's what I do." Granger shrugs. "Secondly, anything discussed here, will not leave these walls do you understand? The moment you leave this shop, you will forget I was here, you'll forget everything except the information I provide."

"You think I'd use him to get to you?" Bella demands angered at the assumption.

"Aurors have done less. But there is information stored here in this building that is dangerous in the wrong hands. I cannot risk more lives. Do you understand?"

"What do you want me to sign a waiver?"

"You signed it the moment you handed the book over."

Bella bristles at the smile on Granger's face, Merlin how she hates this witch. She wouldn't put it past Mundungus to set her up. Hates Granger with a passion, a reckless witch, only caring about herself and nothing else. How many times has Bella interrupted a riot, seen the devastation left and dragged Granger kicking into a cell.

She recognises a pure blood when she sees one, Mr Elderson, he must sit on wealth must be the one who pays her bail. Does he know? Does he know Granger broke into Gringotts, stole money all under the pretence to save a dragon? Destroyed half of London allowing the creature to escape, the girl is foolish and hot headed.

"Don't stray from the path," Granger interrupts her thoughts pulling a lantern from the side table. "Keep to the sand, it's easy to get lost when new."

Frowning, Bella follows, stepping through the doorway, trailing behind Granger. A coldness washes over her, she shivers releasing a breath watching it fluff in front of her face. Damn, it's cold, she casts a quick charm to keep herself warm.

"Sorry," Granger says following the steps down. "We need to keep it cold, some of the items down here are… _delicate_."

The stairs creak and groan beneath their feet, Bella ducks nearly missing a large cobweb. The place smells, musty and old. How long has this place been here? Her feet touch the soft sand, Granger rolls her hand, candles kicking to life.

"Merlin's balls." Bella whispers.

Turning on the spot she stares around the vast basement, sections upon sections of books. Never ending rows of books, disappearing into the distance.

"I would like to take credit for this, but," Granger says with a smile staring into the distance. "This is centuries upon centuries work. I'm talking generations. There are more books here than Hogwarts, Dumbledore visits sometimes to borrow a book for research. Tony, he said his father was visited by Grindlewald."

"A family of law breakers," Bella replies with an eye roll.

"Says the daughter from the _noble_ house of Black."

Grinding her teeth, Bella swirls wanting to smack the witch, how dare she judge? Except Granger is several feet away heading further into the many rows of books. Cursing under her breath, Bella follows, when this is over and they are back on familiar grounds she is going to hex the witch.

 _Moody sent us to her…_ It clicks the revelation hurting more than she would like to admit, Moody knows who she is. _I hear they mingle a lot, they know the resistance, they know the Ministry and have friends with Professors._ Mundungus words echo on repeat around her mind, the world knows who Granger is, but does nothing to stop her?

A whisper makes her stop, glaring into the darkness of the basement, wondering If there are others down here. The hair on her arms standing up, her hand curling around her wand.

"Black," Granger calls holding the lantern high. "Keep. To. The. Path."

Looking down, Bella notices her foot has strayed from the sand, stepping back she feels the strange sensation leave. Satisfied the Auror is following Granger turns to the books, Black trailing close behind her.

"Here," Granger announces.

Pausing next to a row of books, Bella wonders how the witch knows where she is going. With a quick jerk of her wand, Granger changes the path, leading them near the books.

"This is my section," Granger says her fingers trailing over the book shelf.

Looking around Bella notices some of the shelves are empty, the books in question looking fairly new. Placing the lantern down, Granger pulls a large tomb from the shelf.

"What's with the sand?" Bella questions.

"I've got lost down here before, Tony suggested leaving a path."

"Oh," Bella replies disappointed. "Why not use something else? Sands a bit, easy to move isn't it?"

"I thought of using chalk, or a spell. But they always moved."

"Moved?"

"Yeah," Granger nods taking a seat on a crate. "So, I chose sand, muggle mythology uses it to keep spirits at bay."

"Spirits?"

"Demons. Creatures from different dimensions." Granger answers seriously pausing on a page. "Of course, what they don't know is that they're not spirits. They're just creatures. We see them because we have magic, we walk upon the same plane, muggles not so much. It's fascinating really."

"Right. So, we're not alone down here?"

"We're never alone."

The words send a chill down Bella's spine, the matter of fact words leaving Grangers lips. The unearthly cold in the basement, Bella wants nothing more than to leave. They shouldn't be down here, it's not natural.

"Tell me what happened to your sister."

"I don't know much," Bella replies leaning against a book case. "She was found in the garden staring vacantly into the distance by the time I got there, I learnt she was soulless."

"Given you say, sister, I'm assuming it's Narcissa?"

"Yes. Why does it matter?"

"It matters because of location, she was home?"

"Yes."

"What time was this?"

"They found her in the early hours of the morning, the Elfs saw her lying in the garden. Why does this matter? And if you say it's a Dementor, neutral ground or not I will hex you."

"It wasn't a Dementor, I wish it was it would make things _easier._ The Black estate has some of the strongest charms known to the wizarding world, that concerns me. Why did it target your sister, why? Easy prey?"

"My sister is no fool."

"I know, I don't mean to upset you, I don't need you to be a sister right now. I need you to be an Auror look at this with detachment, otherwise, we'll get nowhere. Was she acting weird the night before, the week before?"

"No, she was…" Bella trails off, her mind going back to the moment she bumped into Cissy in the corridor. "She had taken something from Father's study. A book, that night."

"I see,"

"You know something?" Bella demands as she steps from the book case.

"Possibly, before we go any further I want you to understand you can't speak of this."

"Yes, yes the charms whatever. Tell me."

"There is no charm for this, what I tell you, the repercussions are beyond comprehension. I deal with creatures regularly, some would call them monsters. The problem with legends is they don't exist, however, if you discuss a myth, a legend too much. You breath life into them, it becomes something entirely different. There is a reason I stay in the shadows, the creatures held in these books are not something to be meddling with, that said I don't want to give you false hope."

Turning the page, Granger pauses gathering her thoughts her fingers trace the scrawny writing. Not Granger's writing someone else's, she has seen Granger's hand writing. It is elegant, tidy, even her notes are written in some kind of code.

"There is a legend, a mention of something capable of the attack on your sister. Not a Dementor…"

"A creature?" Bella questions.

"A wizard."

A shiver escapes Bella, the room too cold and dark for her comfort. She can see the demons dancing in the mudbloods eyes. Horrors only a seeker of truths would ever experience, a hunter of legends and the believer of creatures.

"It is said a wizard who feared death, sought to find a way to live for eternity. He was a student at Hogwarts, until his expulsion. They dabbled in the darkest of magic, magic so terrifying he was sentenced to Azkaban. Until he vanished."

"What did he do?"

"He drank unicorn blood. Discovered by the groundskeeper, expelled by the old Headteacher, he escaped. Roamed looking for a way to cheat death, he was no ordinary wizard, they say the blood of the unicorn turned him insane. It is said he found a way to live forever, except it didn't go well, the magic failed, the spell, something went wrong. He turned, no longer a wizard nothing mortal. There are items belonging to him, he gifts them out almost as a token, a promise, a deal between two. If the deal falls through, the item is to be returned or…"

"Or what?"

"Something worse than death will befall whom they hold dearest. It will return to claim what is rightfully theirs and wreak damage upon whom they hold dear."

"Cissy wouldn't go near a creature."

"No, but she would a wizard, they are known to shape shift. We are not talking about a mortal being, we are talking about something else altogether."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"It doesn't say."

"Bull shit give it here."

"Black." Granger snaps snatching the book back. "The name is cursed, there is no written word, no name. If you speak the name aloud it will come to you, it is cursed. Do you understand, the name is cursed, it just says _He who must not be named?"_

The lantern blows out, the candles flicker, leaving them in darkness. Granger rises to her feet, reaching into her pocket she pulls out matches, lighting the lantern once more.

"As I said, we cannot breathe life into a legend."

"Your scared." Black summarises.

"Of course, I am, no one has come back from this. The Ministry knows something, Dumbledore knows something, but they keep it hidden never speaking. They are scared. Don't you understand? I am not the only one who researches these creatures. Many have looked for the illusive creature, the one who steals souls. None have ever come back. There is only one way to know for sure if it is responsible."

Granger says leading the way back to the stairs, Bella struggling to match the quick pace. A book in the distance topples to the ground, a child's laughter chases them all the way to the door. Granger almost drags her through the door before she seals it shut.

"We've disturbed them."

"Them?"

"Portraits are not the only way to remain in this world after death. Some of the books are alive more than I would like to admit."

"How will I know if it's responsible?" Black demands.

"It's dark," Granger summarises looking out to the locked wooden shutters. A candle flickering in the back room, a soft snoring coming from Mr Elderson.

"It was morning earlier."

"The cavern changes one's perception, time passes slower in there."

"How do I tell? Tell me." Bella demands as she grabs Grangers elbow.

Shaking her head, Granger stares out into the darkness, Bella can feel the debate going on inside Granger's head. Scared to speak the truth and duty bound to fulfil her role.

"Her arm, her wrist; a mark will appear. The more prominent it becomes it means she is lost forever, there is a chance, a very minuet chance you could save her soul. I don't know how, but there is only one confirmed reporting before they were murdered. But you have to do it before the mark becomes permanent before it has full control of her soul."

"Thank you."

"You cannot be serious in thinking to go after it."

"She's my sister, I would do anything for here." Bella eyes the bolt across the front door.

"Back door, Tony is somewhat paranoid."

Nodding, Bella heads towards the back, the unnatural chill not leaving her body, if Granger is right then at least she has something to go on. She will save her sister, she can save her sister.

She jumps as a cold hand grabs her wrist, barely stopping herself from stunning the old wizard holding her arm. His left hand extended with a necklace.

"Protection," He whispers, the candle light flickering behind him, worn face full of a past once lived. "You're going to need it, keep it, close child. There is only darkness where you are going. Only darkness."

She tugs the necklace from his hand, eyeing the magnetite pendant, she forces a smile. Slipping the necklace over her head, he releases her with a nod turning back to the fire burning. She'll remove it when she leaves, she pauses by the back door. Granger removing the last lock, holding it open for Black to leave.

"Good luck," Granger says, rubbing her arms atop the step.

"What is his deal?" Bella says nodding to the old man.

"A Seer, except prophecies he sees flashes of things to come. I don't know how it works. He sees things we cannot, creatures hidden to us. I think it plagues him not a gift of seeing but a darkness of seeing shadows of what could be. He is the master of charms, used to be I inherited the title last year. We do different charms however, I am more practical charms you learn in Hogwarts. Tony is more enchantments, like the pendant he gave you, objects he makes he places charms on them. I wish you the best Black, I hope you save your sister."

Before she can reply the door closes the bolts locking into place the house built like a fortress. Stepping of the step, a wave of dizziness takes over her, stumbling she clutches her head. With a groan, she stands up, finding herself on Diagon Alley, receiving odd looks from passers-by. How did she get here?

Stepping to the side, she takes deep breathes trying to remember last few hours, last, she remembers is going home after seeing Mundungus. _Master of Charms._ Jolting from the wall she stares around the alleyway, she met the master of charms, why can she not remember them? Why is she here?

 _I need to see Cissy, I need to check her arm. Check for the mark._

"It's all charms and shit," Bella repeats Fletcher's words with a groan.

She should have been more prepared, protected herself from the charms. Rubbing her neck her hand grazes metal. Frowning she tugs the chain to reveal a crude pendant around her neck. _What? Protection against the darkness._

Tucking it away, she has more important things to concern herself with such as seeing her sister. Then pay a visit to Moody for some reason she needs to see Moody.

 ** _Seeker of Truths_**

Complexion as pale as ice, glossy eyes stares into the unknown. Fingertips glide across the slack wrist, skin as cold as ice. The gentle breathing of her mother sleeping in the chair by the fire, the darkness pressing against the window.

Resisting the urge to cry, Bella squeezes Cissy's hand, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face. She cups her little sisters face, wishing she could breathe life into her, wishing to bring her back. If she only stayed that night, if she had only questioned Cissy. She ignored the instinct that told her something was wrong. This is all her fault.

Leaning down, Bella presses a kiss to Cissy's forehead, pausing she closes her eyes, breathing in the soft coconut smell. Cissy's favourite shampoo, her mother still washing her, still treating her like the Princess she is. _She doesn't deserve this; out of all the Black's she is the most innocent._

"I will bring you back," Bella whispers staring into the hollow gaze. "If you can hear me, Cissy, I am going to bring you back, I promise you."

Standing back, she tucks the blanket around the exposed shoulder knocking her wrist free. Reaching over, Bella pauses squinting at the mark on her arm. Cradling the wrist gently, her thumb traces over the faint mark. _What the…_

Almost translucent, Bella can just make out a skull with a snake breaking through the mouth. _There will be a mark._ Tucking the hand away, Bella knows she must find this creature responsible save her sister. Stepping away from the bed, she stops at her mother's gaze.

"She grows worse." Her mother whispers, dark circles under her eyes.

Looking away, Bella glances to the half open door, she had hoped to visit without seeing her parents. She cannot face her mother, not with tears threatening to fall, cannot show weakness.

"There is no shame in showing emotion my love," Her mother says reaching for her drink. "I never told you, but Bellatrix was not going to be your name. Your father wanted to name you after his Grandmother. From the moment you were born I knew the name would not be suitable, you fought the midwifes even when they delivered you. Kicking and screaming, I could feel the magic, you were so strong. Your scream broke the windows. Bellatrix, female warrior. My warrior, I am so proud of you. I know you will do anything in your power to save your sister, none the less I do not wish to lose all my daughters. Please come home."

"I will, and I will bring Cissy back with me," Bella promises. "Goodnight mother."

She glides from the room, avoiding the emotion, avoiding the love. She never dealt with love very well, was never taught to deal with emotion. A small smile graces Druella lips, she looks at her youngest daughter.

"You are very lucky my sweet summers child. We both are."

 ** _Seeker of Truths_**

"Explain it to me again, why am I happy for you to do this?" Moody demands.

"Because it's my sister and you won't be able to stop me." Bella answers, sorting through the old files, Moody looming in the background.

"You are chasing a legend and if true, a monster."

Ignoring the wizard, Bella pulls out the files containing recent incidents similar to her sister. Stufing them into her bag she glances to the window. Still ngiht, she will head home sleep and leave at first light. Trace the steps of the attacks it may lead her somewhere. Someone must know something out there, a creature like this cannot simply appear and disappear not without help.

"I don't like this Black, take someone with you at least."

"Who do you suggest? Lestrange is needed here, Dawlish will just get in the way, Longbottom is pointless as his name."

Rising to her feet, Bella spares Moody a smile which she hopes is reassuring. She pats his shoulder in passing. Bag slung over her shoulder she pauses at the exit.

"I'll be fine. And if you can find someone who's any use then let me know. I doubt anyone is foolish enough to volunteer."

"Bella."

Her fingers clutch the frame, she hates it when Moody gets attached. She likes him she does, but she preferred the old boss, it didn't matter if she disappointed them. Didn't matter if they yelled that nothing was ever good enough. She cannot deal with Moody's concern, the way he watches out for her. Almost like the father she never had, almost.

"Just be careful." Moody sighs.

"I'll send a postcard, don't be lost without me."

She apparates on the spot not wanting to continue down this road, cannot cope. She feels vulnerable, bleary eyed she collapses onto her sofa. Embarrassed to feel tears dripping down her cheeks, she screams murder to the night. Passing out atop of cushions tear stained make up left along her cheeks.

Rising first thing, she magics her clothes into a bag, books, notes everything she needs, back up wand. Dagger recently sharpened. A hot shower prepares her for the day ahead, half eaten toast, corset tied. She takes a deep breath, a picture of Cissy safely stowed away, the pendant still sitting around her neck.

A crash from the kitchen makes her jump, wand in hand she inches towards the door. Heart pounding, she kicks the door open flinging herself into the open dining room, wand pointed to the kitchen.

"Show me your hands!" She shouts, voice thundering in the small flat.

"Fuckin hell Black, give me a heart attack why don't ya!"

She deflates, staring at Mad Eye in the kitchen, mug smashed on the floor. A sheepish smile on his face, kettle whistling.

"Twat." Bella hisses pocketing her wand.

"No way to speak to your boss," Moody replies repairing the mug.

"What are you doing here other than vandalising and trespassing?"

"I'm here to see you."

"I gathered that," Bella answers impatiently.

"Well, you said to contact you if I found someone."

"Wait, forget that for now, how did you even get in here? I charmed my door." Bella demands, Moody has never been able to breach her charms. Charms passed down from the Black family, a secret taught to only Black children.

"Well, I brought the best I could," Moody Answers sceptically, his eye rotating to the corner of the room.

"Hi," A voice speaks up, a witch Bella hoped to never see again sitting on the arm of the sofa sipping a muggle drink.

"Granger." Bella spits.

"Ta dah," Moody says unenthusiastically. "You have your volunteer."

Memories rush back to her, she refuses to stagger, the hunt for the Master of Charms. Her heart drops, Granger, Hermione freaking Granger is Master of Charms. The Muggleborn shrinks slightly at the scathing look from Black before the gaze turns to Moody.

"You brought her to my home are you mad?"

"Yes," Moody answers with a grin. "What were you planning to do Bella? Go running around hoping to get clues, or actually ask the only witch that has answers. Who willingly volunteered to help."

"What changed Granger, you weren't so keen the other day," Bella demands not trusting the witch.

"You need help and I had to make sure you were serious. I cannot trust everyone who comes to me seeking to fight monsters. Some come for glory, others come for adventure and the foolish visit several times. You though didn't come back, you didn't try to remember who I was, you went searching for the rest of the night. You remembered snippets of what I said, you didn't care your memories were altered. The only thing you want is to save your sister. I made an oath and regardless of our history, I will help you find your sister's soul." Granger answers. "Now I just need to know, how much are you willing to risk?"

* * *

 **R &R**


	4. Trust Me

**A/n:** This story is A/U. I will explain the timeline and why things are slightly jumbled in time. All you need to know is, Hermione was born earlier and went to school around same time as Andromeda and Narcissa. Voldemort never happened, and at the moment there is political unrest. More information will be given as the story goes on.

A/U, Alastor is Head of the Auror department, Bellatrix and Rodulphus Lestrange are one of the best Aurors. More from Rod later. There's not much information on Aurors as in what grade they are, so I'm assuming they will have different Aurors for different ranks. Bellatrix is an investigating Auror (Detective) along with some others but more information later.

The Rebels are known by three names: Their official stance, _**The Revolt for All Blood Rights or RABR for short. International Alliance.** They are also known to the some in the public as **The Impure or Rebels.**_

Expect to see most characters before the books started, such as the original members of the Order of the phoenix. Previous Death eaters etc but obviously in different roles plus a few OC but they are mainly minor parts to help story along.

Monsters. Violence. Substance use, Sexual interactions. Warning in general for upcoming chapters. Mature Audiences only, please always check for warning alerts, this story will deal with sensitive issues.

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter and no money has been made from this.

* * *

 _ **Trust Me**_

In retrospect, she could have gone about the situation differently. She knows this now, irritating an Auror is never a smart thing to do. Never the less she was angry, she does foolish things when she is angry, makes stupid mistakes. She learnt a long time ago not to anger Black, still has the bruise to show for it.

Tenderly, she runs her hand along the new bruise lining her throat, can imagine the hand marks are evident. The cool spray from the sea breeze long since calmed her nerves. Hood pulled taunt, sun glasses protecting her eyes, but she wears them as mask. Too used to hiding in plain sight, too used to being a target.

Black is at the bow of the ship, staring at the land fast approaching. Groaning, Hermione rubs her face, why did she volunteer for this? Her stupid conscious, her need for knowledge, she shuffles the backpack on her back, winces as a few books fall over.

 _Several hours earlier…_

 _Mad Eye escaped minutes after the introduction, leaving Hermione to the brunt of Black's annoyance. Gingerly, Hermione picked at the loose thread in her jumper, the bag weighing her down. A constant reminder of the quest in front, the person she is trusting to help. If the rebellion got wind of her working with an Auror, least of all Black, she would be done for._

 _She would become just another nameless face left dying in the street, a mugging went wrong. A rebel out of line, an auror taking out their anger on a rebel. Throat dry, she stares at the door, she could run, escape this madness. Black wouldn't remember, Moody wouldn't judge._

 _It's the scathing look thrown her way that settles her nerves. Bristling her feathers, who is Black to judge, she has no idea about the things Hermione has done. She is a seeker of truths; this legend needs to be proven wrong. Needs to be stopped, the endless attacks brushed aside by the Ministry she will take any help from an Auror._

" _What's the plan?" Hermione asks, eager to break the silence and start this quest._

 _Another scathing look, the grinding of teeth, a promise this endeavour will not be pleasant. Regardless, Hermione waits eagerly, Black is renowned for solving cases, for breaking records._

" _The plan?" Black repeats shrinking her bag._

" _You must have a plan, somewhere to start."_

" _Simple, track some worthless scum down, beat the answer out of them until I get a lead."_

 _Hermione pauses waiting for the laugh, surely Black must be joking. Perhaps Black has a sense of humour after all. Disappointment settles adding to the weight on her shoulders, watching as Black selects a cloak._

" _What?" Black demands after noticing Hermione's gaze. "What were you expecting, you said yourself there's no evidence so we have to start somewhere. Do you not want to get your hands dirty? Itty – bitty rebel too scared to do what's necessary?"_

" _That's the plan?" Hermione replies ignoring the jibes._

" _Yes, that's the plan beat a confession which will lead to a possible lead."_

" _That's a stupid plan," Hermione interrupts rising to her feet._

" _Excuse me?"_

" _How is that a good plan? How did you ever become Detective? Seriously? That's your plan."_

" _It's a good plan."_

" _It's an awful plan, let me put this in prospective for you Black. We're hunting a creature, a monster a legend. If we going knocking down doors and beating civilians, you really expect them to tell you anything. You may have a reputation, but let me ask you this, what's more terrifying. An Auror beating you, threatening you with prison. Or a creature that the Ministry refuses to acknowledge a creature that not even the great Auror Black can protect her sister from…"_

 _The grip around her throat is unbearable, she has no time to reach for her wand. Forced backwards on to the chair, Black's knee holding her down. Hatred, unlike anything Hermione has ever seen staring down at her. She contemplates her own mortality staring down the furious Auror, she could kill her. No one would blame Black, a rebel broke into her flat, the intention to steal or kill no one would look twice. Not between a Muggleborn or a Pureblood._

" _Watch your next words filth." Black hisses, spit hitting Hermione's cheek._

 _With one scornful look, Black pushes away, leaving Hermione to swallow air greedily. Hands angrily shoving a spare cloak into the bag, Black ignores Hermione's presence. Rubbing her neck, Hermione considers her next words carefully._

" _It's a bad plan," Hermione says softly, watching those dangerous hands curl into a fist. "It creates too many problems, too many witnesses. If we are to do this, we need to be extremely careful in who we trust."_

" _What do you recommend oh 'Master of charms'." The words are biting, but Hermione refuses to let them sting._

 _Reaching instead into her pocket, she doesn't miss the way Black tenses, or the hand that curls around the destructive wand. Slowly, Hermione draws a map out, moving items on the table gently aside she rolls out the map. The map decorated in many different symbols only visible to Hermione, the latest and previous rebel positions, upcoming jobs. Little dots belonging to certain members of the public, a trace placed on those they deemed a risk or of value. The Minister's whereabouts known at all times, Head of the RABR. If Black knew, knew what Hermione had, knew she could anticipate all the rebels next attacks._

 _A rush of excitement runs through Hermione a slight curl of the lip the only indicator of her thoughts. The knowledge Black would kill to have this evidence, the only evidence that could place Hermione in Azkaban for good. Similar to the buzz of an upcoming mission, she relishes in the unseeing power of the map. A flicker of her hand, a small dot appears on the map, hovering over a village of East Germany, Hermione turns to Black._

" _Here," Hermione says eyes lingering briefly on the knowledge the Minister of Magic is in Wales, seeing their mistress most likely. Turning her attention back to the quest at hand her finger rests on the spot. "This was the last known location of the book I showed you. The last person to edit the book."_

" _I thought it was your book."_

" _It was," Hermione nods. "It is, however, it's old and I'm talking centuries, the book passed from person to person. I acquired the item when I visited West Germany, part of becoming Master of charms you inherit more than just a title. I suggest we visit, the last known person to edit the book."_

" _Then what?" Black demands._

" _Then we hopefully have our clue."_

" _How do you know they're still there?"_

" _I visited last year, it's an old bookshop, it's our only option."_

" _How do you expect us to get there? Travelling through West to East Germany in the muggle world is difficult to let alone in the wizarding world. We will need passes, you want to keep this between us two, but yet we need clearance. From our Ministry and the German Ministry, it will take days, weeks. You said yourself our time is limited." Black rants._

 _Rolling up the map, Hermione places into hiding once more, she turns to the ranting witch. Pulling her bag on to her shoulder she smiles, the action infuriating Black even more._

" _Well, I'll say it's lucky you know someone who has connections," Hermione says pulling out her wand. "Meet me at the Wizarding dock in half an hour, wear this and talk to no one. They'll be a ticket under Jane Eyre."_

 _Hermione hands Black a bracelet, ignoring the suspicious look. "What is this?"_

" _It's charmed," Hermione answers. "So, no one will recognise you. I'll meet you on the ship."_

 _She turns on the spot, hoping against hope that Black will do as she is asked. To place some trust in Hermione and meet her on the boat._

Relaxing against the rail, if Hermione could not see through the charm around Black, she would have guessed easily which passenger was the auror. Stepping over to the brooding witch, Hermione considers apologising for her comment about Black's sister. She shakes her head, nothing good comes from apologising to an auror.

"Jane," Hermione nods standing next to Black, startling the witch. "You know we're going have to do something to make you look less of an… Auror."

"Granger, you're a…"

"Man," Hermione nods, rolling her wrist, she allows Black to see her normal form. "Makes it easier to travel, people are looking for a witch, not a muggle wannabe lawyer."

"I am an Auror." Black replies.

"You'll be a dead Auror at this rate. Loosen up a bit or act as though you have a chip on your shoulder. Don't act so…"

"Respectful?"

"I was going to say aggressive," Hermione answers with a grin. "We're going deep into Rebel territory if they find out you're an Auror. I won't be able to help you."

"Is it wise? Wise to trust me with this information? Showing me where your _lot_ meet? This could all be a big ploy."

"I don't trust you, Black, make no mistake. None the less, Moody speaks highly of you, and I respect you. You may be a heartless bitch, but using your sister? I don't think you're willing to do that." Hermione shrugs heading away, hoping to get some food before they dock, she pauses. "Besides, I've seen Narcissa for myself, you cannot fake that."

In many ways, Hermione is glad there are many witnesses, the only thing preventing Black from finishing Hermione off. The knowledge Hermione has stepped inside Black manor too much for Black to control her temper.

"After all, you never really know who you let in. We're everywhere." Hermione states casually strolling away.

Guilt niggles at her, she shouldn't play games with the Auror. Still, the moment was worth it, despite how petty it sounds, to get one over the powerful Auror. To taint her mind with the knowledge that the RABR aren't as powerless as people believe. It doesn't matter that she has never stepped foot in Black manor, that she has only seen Narcissa's state through a trusted source. A trusted memory.

 _ **Trust me**_

Bellatrix has to hand it to the younger witch, Granger has balls of steel. It didn't take a genius to know the Revolt were suspicious of Bella's presence. Never the less, it appears she is not the first stranger to accompany Granger on visits. The numerous questions and grilling by a strikingly large man, one Bella might suspect has Giants blood somewhere in his family. Kitted out in all black, a walking juggernaut. Bella had her stories about them, strong witches or wizards utilised by the Revolt for either guarding or ransacking. She had come across one briefly, it delivered a very strong punch to the back of the head. She woke up in St Mungo's two days later, never seeing the persons face only seeing the damage left behind.

Still, she will give Granger credit the witch never flinching under the scrutinising gaze, holding the levelled gaze. Answering each question without missing a beat, the juggernaut smiled in the end through the mask covering his face. Making a mental note to ask Granger later why they wear masks and such weird clothes.

After a long journey, they had reached west Germany, scurried downwards into the underground bunker. Left by a muggle war, eyes appraising the infamous Granger and monitoring the newbie that is Bella. Despite their earlier talk, Bella refuses to let her guard down, refuses to put away her Auror training. Constant vigilance. A part of her thrills at the idea of a fight, she could give them all a run for their money.

Despite the curious looks, the charm bracelet Granger handed her holds strong. Despite the numerous charms they pass through, it holds its power. A simple charm would have fallen at the first hurdle, it makes Bella wonder if Granger made it or Mr Elderson did.

Their guide has left them in a room, maps dotting every inch on the wall, old muggle radios gathering dust in the corner. A filing cabinet with a broken hinge, no doors just improvised pieces of wood hanging in off the hinges. Bella always assumed the Revolt was broke, now though it is confirmed. The food wafting down from the corridor smells of carrots and some bland meat possibly beef? Still, there are many, fifty she would guess, chilling or working as they wandered through the corridors. Their clothes no better, old rags, their expressions tired and yet still, they fight. _They have no comfort, no money for basics… Still, they resist and cause chaos. Why? Why fight the governments, put yourself through so much misery exclude yourself from society?_

Tapping her foot impatiently, Bella stares at the giant map on the table, a map of Europe, unseeing. Lost in thought as they wait for someone, Granger leaning against nearby wall eyes closed, Bella would assume the witch to be sleeping. Perhaps she is, after all, the rebels are known for their stakeouts, for their stamina. Has Granger learnt over the years to nap anywhere in order to catch up on sleep? It just begs more questions about the witch, questions Bella will ask when there is no anger vibrating through her.

She would never admit out loud, never give Granger the satisfaction of knowing her words hurt. That they cut deep. _Cannot even protect your sister._ The words haunt her, her anger directed at Granger to save her from admitting the truth. She couldn't protect her sister, she failed Cissy.

A cough breaks her moping, a hand nudges a blanket used for a make shift door out the way. A stockily built wizard stepping into the room. A scraggy jacket hangs from his shoulders, covering his torn shirt that is stained with who knows what. His trousers have seen better days, several red bandannas line his right arm, a signal to his rank. To his triumphs, Bella has seen them before when fighting the Revolt, a tribute to fallen enemies and a medal to battles won. He has a scarf wrapped around his face just below his crooked nose, it's worn yet surprisingly in good condition. Just old, a scar runs from his right eyebrow diagonally along his face disappearing beneath the scarf.

A dirty hand reaches up, tugging the scarf free letting it hang around his neck, almost as a noose. A promise of death to come. Silver messy hair hides the golden eyes that study Bella with odd fascination. Bella imagines he must have once been a good-looking lad, he smiles at Granger. Several of his teeth missing, it does nothing to distract from the handsome feature the stubble around his chin hiding the end of the scar.

"My, my," He rasps lying his gloves on to the table. "I feel honoured. It's been a while, _Feniks_."

Granger steps from the wall, coming to take a seat on the table she spares the wizard a startling grin. The smile takes Bella back, makes her wonder if there is history between these two, a love. Tries not to imagine the brute's hands touching Grangers skin. The other wizard shifts earning Bella's attention. Surprised, Bella hadn't even noticed the wizard. Never seen someone so bland looking, he could easily disappear into the concrete wall. Nothing stands out, other than his obvious attraction to the two witches in the room.

" _Bruno_ ," Granger greets, is it Bella's imagination or did the witch's voice dip? "Let me introduce you, Jane Eyre. Jane, this is Bruno Schmidt."

"Pleasure, _Jane."_ Bella's ignores the tingle down her spine, the man's voice deep like velvet. "Do I not, get to learn the witches true identity."

"Sorry," Granger shrugs indifferently reaching into her pocket. "My lips are sealed."

"Oh, interesting." His hands press against the table.

Bella feels the gentle probe against her mind, foolish boy. She is skilled in occlumency, she lashes out in defence watches in surprise as the unknown wizard stumbles. She had expected Schmidt to be responsible, not his wannabe shadow.

"Try that again," Bella threatens the shrinking wizard. "And I will gut you."

"Feisty," Bruno says waving the wizard from the room. "Forgive me, he has his uses, but alas he is a mute. I had to ensure everything said in this room remains in this room. We're not here to trade names, no? So how can I be assistance? We have heard from the Revolt across the pond in some time."

"There's been an incident," Granger answers not looking at Bellatrix.

"The Dead minister worker? The pure blood? What was his name, French family are they not?"

"Lestrange." Hermione answers.

"Right,"

"Things got messy, too heated, we've gone underground."

"His brother an Auror, is he not? Surely going underground will do little to prevent him from getting revenge if we were responsible?" Bruno pauses watching Granger slowly unwind the map. "You know recently a funny thing has happened, our money has what little we have has almost trickled to a stop. Almost as though we've angered someone. And the only ones who could have that amount of power our goblins? We're not underground because of the Minster worker, are we? The Goblins are angry, because of the Gringotts ordeal?"

"It's in hand," Granger answers flattening her map, she returns the intense stare. "We have people dealing with it. It's all in hand, money should return to normal shortly."

"We stole from the Goblins."

"No," Granger rebuts with intensity. "I cannot discuss it and we shouldn't discuss it here."

Bella doesn't miss the subtle glance thrown her way, nor the way Bruno pulls away from the table. Her fingers stroke her wand reassuringly, half expecting Granger to turn on her. Has she been led into the lion's den?

"You know whom to contact if there are problems, as of now I have something more pressing to deal with," Granger replies sceptically.

"Of course," Bruno answers. "I assumed something brought you here."

"I need to travel here, I know of the restrictions but I am hoping you will aid me crossing through to East Germany."

"Easy," Bruno shrugs, reaching into his pocket he draws a cigarette, offering one to Granger.

Surprised, Bella watches as Granger accepts the muggle addiction. Pulling a face as Bruno offers one to Bella, she watches as Granger lights up her own. Wincing as the disgusting smoke fills the room, Bruno analysing Granger.

"What else? You're not here for access to East Germany."

"No, we need to go here."

Sucking in a harsh breath, Bruno pulls away from the table staring at the finger resting over the little village. Squinting, Bella makes out the little name, _Mournstead, sounds delightful._

" _Verflucht."_ Bruno hisses smoke escaping between his teeth. "My, my. Do you love to burn? I can take you to the best shops, we could dine under the stars, be served by the best chefs. You could be showered with diamonds and jewels. I could give you anything, so why _Feniks,_ why there?"

 _Pure-blood?_ Bella assumes, she wonders why his here, in this shit hole. Is he one of those little boys who enjoy the rush of a false war, the once who can return home under luxury while their comrades rot in jail.

"I have no use for diamonds nor jewels," Granger answers with a smile. "We need to travel here; can you help us?"

"You ask too much," Bruno growls stamping on his cigarette. "I have neither the man power nor the desire to send you there."

"Why not?" Bellatrix interrupts. "What's wrong with there."

"It is cursed, my little imposter." She bristles at his words, at his cheek. If only he knew who she was. "The town is cursed, it is a death wish, what you ask…"

The thump hitting the table interrupts his speech, a money bag spills gold across the map. Granger rises to her feet a piece piece of gold running along her fingers. Bruno's eyes trace the action, a tongue flickers across his chapped lips.

"There's enough here to support all of you for a month. New clothes, items and food. There's more coming. Think of this as a sign of goodwill."

"I will notbe brought." Bruno dismisses the gold, however, the gold reflects the hue in his eyes.

"We're going, with or without your help. Please, _mein Glaube."_

Even Bella cannot help but swallow at the little request, nor does she miss the shiver that runs through Bruno's body. She ignores the Goosebumps on her arm. _I've heard her scream, it is delightful._ Bella shakes the thought from her mind.

"Fine," he concedes.

"I have more for the guide."

"If I can find a volunteer," Bruno answers, stepping forward he pauses next to Granger. " _Fineks,_ this quest of yours. It is too much."

Granger doesn't answer merely rolls her map up, sliding the elastic band around it to hold its place. Bruno hovers next to her, his eyes roaming her body before he moves away. Leaving the two witches alone and the money forgotten on the table.

"Fineks?" Bella mocks, unable to hide her amusement.

"Means Phoenix," Granger answers with a smile.

 _ **The Impure**_

Bella waits outside hidden beneath a stone structure waiting for their _guide_ , to emerge. Apparently, Bruno had found a volunteer, Bella is almost surprised he didn't volunteer himself. She watches the rain patter against the ground, the lights of the muggle town in the distance the noise of the Revolt inside. Apparently, the money had brought some much-needed alcohol, a presence makes her glance to the side. Granger watching the dancing from inside with a smile on her face. Foot tapping, Granger hums the tune of the band.

"Shame we have to leave tonight," Grange whispers dreamily.

"Such a shame," Bella answers sarcastically.

"You don't think that is a great sight?"

"What drunken idiots falling over?"

"No, people from all types of backgrounds, pure blood, muggleborns and half-bloods all having fun?"

"You never stop do you?"

"Hello," A voice greets them, a spotted teen standing in front of them grinning. "I'm your guide, Connor."

"Your Irish," Bella replies.

"Yes, top marks for you. But my ma is German, daddy an alcoholic so I'm here. Spent half my life in Ireland then I came here. My ma, she the cook for those lot, I thought might as well do me a bit too. Your carriage awaits."

"Lead away," Granger says following the lanky boy out into the rain.

Bella can already feel a migraine coming on, she is going to get very bored with this boy very quickly. Rubbing her neck, she pushes from the wall, stopping as Bruno comes to stand next to her.

"Good luck," He says his tone suggesting anything but.

"Thanks."

"You must be something," He replies no longer the happy tone, jealousy tinging his words.

"Excuse me?" Bella demands as she turns to the wizard.

"I said, you must be something. I know what you are looking for, it's a suicide mission. I don't know what you got over her, or why she would help you. Just know if you hurt her, I will fuck you up? Understood."

Scoffing, Bella rolls her eyes. "Let me guess, she turned you down? So now you got an attitude. I don't like her, in fact, I despise her. However, even I know she doesn't need protecting, she doesn't need you okay to do things. Perhaps if you stopped treating her like an object she might be interested."

"She belongs to someone else."

Ignoring the wizard, she stalks after Granger, anything to get away from this stinking mess. Away from the International alliance. She stops dread filling her stomach staring at the black saloon car and the grinning Connor.

"No." Bella hisses.

"OH yea," He grins. "This is my baby fastest way to travel in these parts, your night bus got nothing on this beauty. Hop in."

He jumps in the engine spluttering to life as Bella rubs her forehead. This cannot be happening. Granger merely shrugs at her, tugging her bombers coat tighter, she pulls the door handle open. Someone knocks into Bella, she stumbles slightly clutching the car for support. A snotty nose witch, pushes past them, her guards pushing Granger aside.

"Hey," Bella growls at the witch.

"Ugh," The older witch groans in disgust, clutching her young daughter to her side. "Komm, fass nicht an _impure_."

Bella flinches at the insult wanting to curse the witch Grangers hand clutches her arm preventing her from cursing the bitch.

"Pick your fights," Granger advises.

Opening the door for the older witch Granger allows Bella to enter the car first. Bella confused, slips on to the back seat, Connor too busy with the radio to notice the small ruckus. Bella wonders why Granger didn't react?

"They think your one of us," Granger replies nodding to the clothes Bella is wearing.

"So Why not let me curse her?"

"Your one of us," Granger shrugs making herself comfy. "I expect you to act with some respect, we cannot curse everyone who says something mean. After all, it will just teach their daughter to fear us. Better they learn that their parents were wrong it makes it easier for us to reach them."

* * *

Author's Note: Hope your enjoying the story, I don't know how long it's going to be. It's quite a big story so do stay tuned, we have political aspects, monsters, romance, loves lost and all such forms of magic. If anyone knows who Bruno Schmidt is without googling him congratulations. If they also know what his known for, then you have an idea why he thinks Mournstead is cursed, but please don't spoil it for anyone else.

Obviously, i do not speak German, hence why Bruno has such good english, I also apologise in advance if I got any German wrong. The Phoenix translation is dutch not German that I do know.

Please R&R so I know there are people still alive in this community.

This story is set somewhere around the early 1980's for future reference.


End file.
